Switch of Fate
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: So, Kagome's an ordinary girl living in the southern lands. One day she's pulled aside by a mysterious woman who later reveals herself as Princess Kikyo. What does this woman want with Kagome? What! They're sisters?
1. Revelations

Chapter 1: Revelations

The day had begun with little sign of anything magnificent. The morning sun looked the same red and orange as it did every day. Breakfast was just as normal, nothing unusual or out of place. Nothing showed a sign of the truly life-changing events that were about to come.

Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek as she came into the front room. She took her place at the table and began to eat her meal. Her mother smiled fondly at her two children. Kagome, her daughter, the oldest, was kind and thoughtful. Her younger brother Sota, who sat next to her at the table, was sweet and happy. They were both great kids. She couldn't be more proud.

"I heard that the town is holding a talent show this weekend. Too bad you can't come, Kagome…" Sota said mockingly, a smirk on his face.

Kagome's eyes twitched in annoyance. "You rat!" She yelled.

Sota returned his thoughts with a protruding tongue. With a growl from Kagome, she held up her fist in an obvious threat.

Oh yes, Mrs. Higurashi thought, I'm so very proud.

O

"And don't forget that the flowers are red with pointed petals, not rounded ones, okay."

For the past ten minutes, Kagome's mother had been reviewing the list of things that she was supposed to retrieve from the village. It included the food, some cloth, a new broom, and the flowers for mother's garden. Kagome knew this by heart, but her mother didn't seem to believe this.

"Mother! I know what to get. Don't worry." Kagome exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

Kagome's mother looked taken aback for a moment, and then a small smile fell into place.

"I won't." she said.

Giving a scant good bye to her mother, Kagome dashed down the hall and out the door into the bustling village. Breathing in a huge breath of air, Kagome's spirits lifted. She rarely got to leave the house to go into the village, mostly because her mother was a worrywart. Usually Sota was sent to do it, even though he was three years younger than her. Today though, he had gone with his friend's father, to fish in the harbor. His friend was a year younger than Sota, but they still got along well.

In her hand she carried an empty basket, soon to be filled with breads, herbs, and fruits. Standing still in the shifting crowd, she contemplated on whether to go to the herb vendor first, or head over to the meat seller. Deciding on the herb vendor, she turned left and fell in place with the rush of people.

An occasional bump, followed by a rude remark of "Watch were you're going!" was normal in the cramped marketplace, and when this happened more than once, Kagome was not at all miffed. She would simply give them her biggest smile and watch, as they grew confused by her actions. Seeing the familiar herb-vending cart come into view, she hurried over and squeezed in past the wall of bodies walking past her.

She was met with the familiar sight of a middle-aged woman with long grey hair tied away from her face. Over her left eye was an eye patch, giving her a very scary appearance. Her personality was quite the opposite of scary.

"Hello, child. What will ye be buying today?" The woman asked kindly, her right eye crinkling in warmth as she smiled.

Kagome sat her basket on the ground and held a hand to her chin in assessment. The herbs were out on the counter, divided in small boxes, with small signs indicating their names and uses. Kagome no longer needed to use them, and pointed to a few thick, pointed green leaves.

"I'll have three mint leaves." Her gaze shifted to small paper looking leaves, with a hint of green in them. "And a bag of parsley," she continued. She looked at the finer spices and saw the deep red colored one she wanted. "And two bags of ginger." She concluded.

Looking up expectantly, Kagome asked politely, "How much does that amount to, Keade?"

Keade said nothing but began her task of putting the herbs into thick, brown sacs. Three brown bags sat on the counter in front of her. The old woman gave each on a glance before looking up and saying, "I think two pieces of silver will do."

Kagome smiled inwardly as she reached into her pocket for the coins she needed. No matter how much Kagome got from the sweet elderly lady, she always asked for the same amount. Keade was like a grandmother, always sneaking you treats and telling you stories. She loved her like a member of her family.

After handing the money to Keade, she placed the three tiny bags in her basket. Giving Keade a wink, she said jokingly, "Make sure you don't let me get too much for that price. I might take everything."

Keade laughed at this and asked drly, "You wouldn't steal from an old lady, would you?"

Kagome put a finger to her lips and squinted, as if in deep thought. She held the pose for some time, and then sighed and looking defeated; she replied wearily, "I guess not." A silence between them ensued, but was quickly broken by Kagome's giggling.

Wiping small tears of laughter from her eyes, Kagome said, "I'll see you soon, Keade." With a curt wave, she began to melt back into the sea of people.

"Ye be safe now!" Keade called after her.

A pale hand stuck out from above the heads in a sign of recognition. Keade sighed happily and went back to grinding her herbs, a permanent grin on her face.

O

Kagome headed back to her house, which was located near the entrance into the village. Slung across her back were furs and a large sack of fabrics for clothes and such. Her basket overflowed with food and spices. The smells of the fruits and the furs around her head made her content. As she walked, she hummed a tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was young.

In silence she strolled along, till quite suddenly, she was pulled into a dark alleyway, the space no more than four feet apart. Kagome had no time to cry out as a hand was placed over her mouth. It was smooth and small. It felt like a woman's. She tried to steady her fast beating heart, but her hands refused to stop shaking. The basket clattered to the ground, apples and cheeses rolled across the dirt, strewn across the ground. For a moment, Kagome was sorry for the ruined food, but a sharp jerk made her remember her situation.

A tug and she was facing her captor. All she could see was a mouth and nose. The rest was hid in the darkness of a hood. The cherry red lips and pale skin confirmed her assumptions that it was a woman who had grabbed her. Kagome's breath was shallow. Who could this woman be, and further more, what did she want?

The woman leaned forward and turned her head in interest, as though she were evaluating Kagome's face. She grew uncomfortable, and slightly angry, but fear rooted her feet and sealed her mouth shut.

Finally, the woman spoke, her voice deep and smooth, creating a chill down Kagome's back.

"Good, you will do."

It seemed that these words unlocked Kagome's lips. She licked them once before asking, "For what will I do?" She was scared, and it showed in her voice.

The woman put a finger to her lips. "Be quiet. Follow me and I won't have to report you." Even though the mysterious woman was commanding, a note of urgency laced her words.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she obey this woman? She didn't want anything to happen to her. The woman seemed normal enough, but who knew what was underneath the hood of hers. She could be a thief, a crook. Maybe any moment now, she would slit Kagome's throat and steal her money and food. She'd also said something about reporting her. Clutching her shirt tightly, she nodded swiftly.

A smile graced the cloaked woman's face. "You are smart. Now come, we will find a new place to talk." With a flourish, she turned and made her way down to the end of the alley, her cloak billowing around her. This should have been the moment to run. Why didn't she run?

Kagome knew why, and she felt that it was a silly reason, but still, she knew. She wanted to know just who this woman was, and why she had chose her to converse with. Even more so, she wanted to know just what these "instructions" were, and why she was supposed to do them.

Tripping, she hurried after the lady, leaving the fallen basket and discarded fruits in her wake. The fur cloak still adorned her back, as well as the fabrics in the sac. They grew heavy, and her huffing was loud as they emerged from the narrow passage.

The woman turned on her, causing her to stop short. "We will go into the woods." She said swiftly.

The woman turned, and a question came bubbling out of Kagome's mouth. "What is your name?" She put a hand to her mouth, feeling stupid for asking. Somehow, it felt wrong to say, and knew she would pay for it. When she was met with neither fist nor fury, she began to relax. Still, the woman did not reply.

After a moment, she walked back over and stood mere inches from Kagome's form. She realized that they were relatively the same height and weight. The woman's mouth was set in a firm line.

"My name is not important right now. You will come with me if you value your family's life." The threat was spoken lightly, but Kagome immediately knew she was serious. Gulping deeply, she nodded and resumed her place behind the woman, feeling her insides were a mess. Now her mother and brother's lives were on the line, as well as her own.

They reached the edge of the woods, but they didn't stop there. By now, the sky was growing darker, the sun almost down. Her mother would be worried about her, wondering where she was. A fleeting thought came to her, a sad one. Would she ever see them again? She looked ahead into the black abyss of trees and brush. It did not seem so.

After ten minutes of walking into the woods, the woman stopped in a clearing and sat down on a raised rock. It was smooth, the surface glowing white from the rising moon. She sat softly, and gracefully, she crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap. She said nothing.

Kagome stood there in front of her, feeling more confused than ever. Was she supposed to sit as well? Should she remain standing? She bent slightly under the weight of the furs, the pressure making her wince.

"Sit."

Gratefully, Kagome plopped down onto the cool, moist grass. She slipped the pack from her back, rolling her shoulders and neck to ease the aches and pains. She reached up and pulled her hair behind her ears, a habit she did when she was nervous. The woman saw this and commented on it.

"You put your hair back. Why?" Her tone was not without interest, but it seemed that the answer would matter little.

Kagome sputtered, unsure of how to answer. So she spoke truthfully. "I do it when I'm nervous. It's a habit."

The woman nodded slowly. Her thin smile was not kind, but more of a grimace. "We are more alike than I thought." She said softly.

At this, Kagome frowned. What did she mean? "What do you mean?" In her head, Kagome smacked herself. How often did she say what was on her mind? She could be such a nit at times. After her berating, she remembered her posed question and awaited the answer.

For a moment, it was though Kagome hadn't spoken at all. Then, the woman spoke.

"When I was fifteen, my mother told me about my father. She said he was a fisherman. She had met him on one of her outings in the town. She said it had been love at once. They had a secret relationship, one that would be frowned upon if found out. They had been discovered shortly after two months.

My father and mother never saw one another again. He left to go back to the sea, and my mother returned home, heartbroken. It wasn't until a few moons later that she knew she was pregnant with me.

My mother was married away, and by the time the baby was born, my mother said it was her husband's child, not my fathers. The lie was meant to cover up the obvious scandal of having "bad blood" in the kingdom. And so I am. Bad blood, unknown by anyone except for my mother, and you."

Kagome sat there, stunned. She absorbed the new information slowly. She felt bad for the woman for sure. She knew what it was like to never know your father. Here's had died when she was three years old, shortly after Sota was born.

Then the part about the kingdom made her sit up, her eyes wide in surprise. She had said her mother was part of the kingdom. She had been a daughter to royalty. Once again, she spoke her mind.

"You are a member of the palace?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

The woman raised a hand to her forehead, pulling back the hood, letting it fall on her shoulders in a rumpled heap. Shining black hair stood stark in the moonlight. Her pale skin glowed in the dark. Her eyes, a deep brown, pierced her soul.

"I am more than a member. I am Kikyo Edogawa, princess of the Southern Lands." She smiled at the awe that was written clearly on Kagome's face. "And you," she continued, raising a hand to point at Kagome, "are my sister."


	2. Becoming

Chapter 2: Becoming

Kagome's mouth hung open, her mind a jumble of protests and questions. Sister? She had none. Her only sibling was Sota! She was not a princess! Kikyo, her sister! No way! How could it be?

Kikyo watched this patiently, seeming to wait for the shock to pass.

After a moment, Kagome slowly closed her mouth, her face still holding a look of confusion on it. She looked at the ground, then the sky, then Kikyo. She whispered, "Sister?"

Kikyo nodded gravelly. "I hadn't known that my father would re-marry, but he did. He married your mother. I believe he is dead now, correct?" She said this all very plainly. It was understandable though. Why would she feel remorse for loosing a father she never knew?

Kagome nodded sadly. "He died some years ago." She replied.

Kikyo's eyes softened, the first signs of feelings she had shown all night. "Listen to me. I know that this is all very confusing, but you must understand, you are my sister." She stood up and moved forward to take a seat across from Kagome on the cold grass. She took one of Kagome's hands and held it in her own. "We are sisters." She said again.

Kagome looked at the woman in front of her, realizing how very similar they looked. Both long, black hair, same color eyes. They even had the same nose. Kikyo looked older though, which she was. Kagome looked at this girl, and felt the first spark of kinship for this woman. She produced a lop-sided smile and commented, "We're like twins."

Kikyo returned the smile, a small one. "Yes, we are very much alike."

After this moment, Kagome knew that Kikyo was her sister. She needed no proof. She could simply feel it. It was like she'd found the other side of herself. Kikyo was so calm and reserved, quite the opposite of Kagome. She was somewhat closed off and cold, but that didn't really matter. She felt comfortable with her, her sister.

They spent hours talking, mostly Kagome doing the talking and Kikyo the listening. After a while, once they'd found out more about each other, Kikyo changed the subject, her expression growing serious again.

"Kagome, I have something very important to tell you." She began, scooting closer to her sister, lowering her voice slightly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked quickly, feeling excited.

"I have a lover in the Northern Lands. His name is Naraku. He is a traveling merchant. I am going to run away to him and leave the kingdom."

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "A lover! Oh, Kikyo, that's simply romantic…" Kagome clasped her hands to her chest, her eyes shining as she imagined running away into the sunset with her lover, laughing and smiling…

"Yes, I do love him. But there is a problem to my plan." Kikyo spoke out, taking Kagome away from her fantasy.

Kagome looked at her, wondering what it could be. Then it dawned on her. "You can't go because of the kingdom. You're the heir to the throne!" She said sadly, feeling bad for her newly discovered sister.

Kikyo nodded, looking up into the stars, no doubt picturing her lover's face, wishing she could see it for real. She turned back, with a smile on her face. "But you can help me, Kagome."

"I can?" She asked, raising a brow in confusion. "What can I do?"

Kikyo took both of Kagome's hands and looked into her eyes solemnly. "Will you take my place in the palace, and become Princess Kikyo?" She asked gravelly, hope veiled in her eyes.

Kagome's first response would have been, "I cannot!" But seeing the look in her sister's eyes, and knowing the story of her lover, she paused to think it over.

Being a princess was not something she had planned for. Could she do it? One part of her screamed, "There's no way!" This was her scared side. "Of course I can!" exclaimed her brave side. "I could at least try, for Kikyo's sake." said her rational side. Pushing each voice away, she looked into her heart.

She tried to picture loving someone as much as Kikyo loved Naraku. She had never loved a man like that, but knew what it must feel like. She would be happy, full of joy and peace. Then she pictured being ripped away from that joy, never to see Naraku or hear from him again. She couldn't bare it!

Looking at Kikyo, she could not say no. She would not wish that kind of life upon anyone.

She would be giving up a lot: Her family, whom she might never see again. Her village and friends, which she had livedin and knownsince she was a baby. Her life, which she had grown used to. Everything would be left behind. Still, she knew what she had to do.

"Kikyo…" She said, for the woman had been looking at her knees, her hope slowly dwindling away. She raised her head, preparing for the answer.

"I would be honored, dear sister, to take your place."

A cry of happiness rose from Kikyo's throat, and her whole face shown with joy, a wide smile on her face. She embraced Kagome, her grip firm and strong. Kagome hugged back, feeling better than she ever had before. Tears stained Kagome's shirt, making her start and pull away. She held her sister by the shoulders lightly, and looked to see what troubled Kikyo.

Kikyo noticed the look, and waved her hand, saying, "I'm not sad. I'm just so happy. I never thought I would get to see him again. Thank you, Kagome. Thank you so much!" As she said this, she wiped her eyes, trying to clean her face away in embarrassment.

After the tears were shed, Kikyo smiled fondly and questioned, "Are you ready to become a princess?"

Kagome felt the fear and the doubt well up inside of her. Suddenly, she felt scared. What if she messed up? What if she ruined everything? What if…All at once, her fears were squelched by excitement and anticipation. Raising her head high, she replied in a mock regal tone, "Madame, I have always been ready." Her stony expression turned into a bursting laugh, and Kikyo couldn't help but join in.

And so it went. Kikyo spent the rest of the night going over everything Kagome needed to know: how to sit, where to go, what to say. She learned how to laugh, holding your hand to your face, your palm facing you, and fingers slightly curled. She learned how to sit, with hands placed just so in your lap, and your ankles crossed left in back. Soon, her head was swimming with edict and directions.

The sun was just beginning to rise as they stood to part ways.

"Now remember, the horse is tied to a tree just outside the village. Once you find him, take the rode south to the kingdom. You will know it when you see it." Kikyo reminded Kagome once more.

Kagome nodded, pulling Kikyo's cloak around her head, feeling the warmth envelope her head and shoulders. "What about my parents?" She asked.

"They will be informed that you have gone to work at the palace and are quite well taken care of." Seeing Kagome's look of discomfort at leaving her family, Kikyo added, "They won't worry, trust me."

"All right." Kagome took a deep breath and faced the southern direction, pretending she could see the tops of the palace roofs already.

"Remember, silence is always your best defense. Never say to much, but never to little." Kikyo reminded her. Kagome turned back and smiled. "I'll remember."

Without preamble, Kagome took Kikyo into a farewell hug. Kikyo sounded surprised, but returned the gesture heartily. Once they parted, Kagome's eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"I hope that I will find a love like yours someday, Kikyo. I think you'll be very happy." Kagome said.

"You will find him." Kikyo reassured her. "I know it."

And so they went their separate ways: Kikyo to the North, Kagome to the South. As she walked back towards the village to collect the horse, she didn't feel sad, or even scared. She felt lighter than air knowing that she had a sister, and that her sister would have a life that she always wanted. Plus, she was going to be a princess. She grinned sarcastically as she walked. How many chances would I get to do that?

She put a finger to her chin as she walked, and replied to herself out loud, "It seems I only get one." She laughed out right, feeling the beginnings of a new chapter in her life unfold.

AN: Sorry, it's a little short...the next one will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading! Now, maybe review...?


	3. Meeting People

Chapter 3: Meeting People, Part One

Kagome found the horse exactly where Kikyo had said it was. It was a pretty thing, shiny black hair and an even darker mane. Its eyes were a bright blue, very regal looking. Perfect for a princess.

She was now on a thick dirt trail, on her way to the palace. Trees surrounded her on either side. Sounds of birds singing and creatures scurrying gave her some comfort. She gave her horse an occasional pat on the side as they walked, at which time he would give a snort of thanks.

The sun was bright overhead as she saw the palace come into view. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw it. The sun reflected off the roofs, the gold shining in her eyes. The walls were a pale cream color. As she drew closer, she saw the high wall surrounding the kingdom was a similar color.

Up ahead were the gates leading onto the palace grounds. She felt a slight jump of excitement, like when you're a kid and you get away with something. A guard dressed in bright golden armor held up his hand in a signal to halt. She stopped her horse ten feet away from the gate and guard.

"State your name." he shouted to her.

"Your princess: Kikyo Edogawa." She replied, sounding much more confidant than she felt.

The guard's eyes grew wide in embarrassment and shock, but quickly ran over to the gate and began to push it open. Once it was, he stepped out of the way and bowed low as she passed.

"Good day, your highness." He said as she passed.

"Good day." She replied, happy with herself. So far, so good.

She rode past up along the much nicer trail to the stables. She spotted it, the thin, long building with sounds of hooves and snorts coming from it. The horse's ears perked at the sound of his companions. Kagome turned and came to a halt at the open entrance.

The hall had a musty smell to it, one that Kagome liked in a way. It was homey and comfortable. Jumping down from the horse, she stroked his neck one final time.

Looking around, she spotted only the few horses that were in their stalls. There was no sign of anyone. Taking the reins in her hand, she led the horse to an empty stall, walking it in and shutting the wooden gate behind him. She looked around for any sign of a carrot or sugar clump. Spotting a burlap sac of oats, she retrieved them and stuck the bag in between the wooden bars. A tugging motion signaled he had begun to eat them.

Once the oats were gone, she took it back and sat it in the place she had found it. Feeling content to simply stand there, she did. Occasionally taking a deep breath of the air, she walked around, admiring the cleanliness of the stalls and the order of the food. Kagome wondered just how many stable hands worked in here.

A tiny voice called out to her, timidly. "Princess?"

Kagome turned and smiled. "Yes, it's me."

The one who spoke was a small fox demon. He had bright red hair and big green eyes. His short stature and cut fluffy tail made Kagome want to hug him, but she remembered that she was a princess and he a servant, so she instead gave him her warmest smile.

He scurried over and bowed before her. Then he straightened up and asked her, still timidly, "Do you need anything, Highness?"

She frowned at his behavior. Why was he acting so scared of her? She knelt down to his height and gave him a small pat on the head. "No, I'm all right." She said, her smile still present.

He looked at her oddly, before giving her a small smile. "As you wish, Princess." He replied.

She stood up and gestured around her, saying in awe, "This stable is so clean! How many people work here to keep it in such order?"

"I'm the only one who manages the stables, Your Highness." He said, blushing slightly.

Kagome would have said, "Wow!" But knew that too would be wrong. Instead, she said calmly, "That's excellent. Well done…" She drifted off, not knowing his name.

He spoke up for her. "Shippo, Your Highness."

"Ah, Shippo," Kagome said. "Well, it was nice to speak with you. Keep up the good work." Giving him a smile and a wave, she left the stable, watching as the tiny fox boy waved back shyly before scampering over to tend to another horse.

As Kagome trekked toward the palace doors, she couldn't help but wonder at Shippo's attitude. Why did he act so frightened of her? Suddenly, it hit her. Kikyo. Even though she had been kind to Kagome, she could have been a little over-bearing to the small kit. Kikyo did have an air of purpose and she may not have spared the small boy her wrath if she were angry. Kagome shook her head sadly. Hopefully, I can change that.

Once she reached the doors, which were a rich cherry color, she didn't knock, but entered, thinking it silly to ask for entrance to her own home. It was after all. So, stepping into the grand entryway, she tried her best not to gawk at the grandeur and size of the dome shaped foyer. It was beautiful and majestic; pillars of cream-colored stone, trimmed in gold lined the halls. It was amazing!

She took ten steps inside and looked up into the center of the dome. She saw how deep it was. Getting an idea, she said loudly, "Hello!"

"Hello…hello…" Her voice echoed back to her, ringing around the huge space.

Kagome grinned. Neat!

"Princess Kikyo! Is that you?" Another voice called to her, this one sounding slightly her age, a female.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, listening in amusement as her voice came back to her once again.

A woman appeared before her, looking at her with both eyebrows raised. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a ribbon at the base of her back. Her eyes were lined in a bright purple paint. Overall, she was pretty. Her clothes consisted of a simple shift and slippers, both a nice hunter green, suiting her well.

"Highness?" The woman asked again, sounding incredulous.

Kagome smiled kindly and said, "Hello, Sango."

She knew of Sango from Kikyo's lectures. She was her maidservant.

"Uh…welcome back, Princess. How was your ride to the countryside?" Sango asked, leaning in and looking closely at Kagome's face, scrutinizing her appearance.

Kagome smiled, trying to act as normal as possible. "It was nice. I enjoyed it." She responded. What was her deal?

Sango looked deeply for another moment before shrugging and commenting briefly, "Very good, Princess." She seemed to remember something and spoke out again. "Your mother has asked for you in the drawing room. She said to retrieve you as soon as you returned."

Taking Kagome by the arm, Sango led her down the elaborate hall to the room where Kikyo's mother awaited her daughter. She was finally going to meet her father's first wife. Her stepmother, in a way, she would be. This would be interesting.

They passed by a room with a door that was slightly cracked. A thin trail of smoke drifted out, smelling of chamomile and spices.

As they walked by, Kagome heard Sango mutter under her breath, "Stupid monk, burning incense…" But she didn't say anything about it. So they had a palace monk. She'd never met a monk before. She'd have to ask Sango if she could pay a visit to him later.

Sango stopped in front of a door with a bright seal on it. The seal consisted of a bright bird, wings unfolded in pre-flight. In it's beak was a small round ball, which seemed to glow. Around it swirled smoke and clouds. It was very unique. Kagome deduced that this was the family seal.

Sango took her hand away and stood next to the door, head bowed.

Kagome looked at her, frowning. "You can go now." She said.

Sango looked up, shocked. "Shouldn't I stay and wait to escort you back to your room?" She asked.

Kagome snorted. She wasn't a child! Immediately, though, she knew it was wrong. Princesses don't snort! Trying to cover it up, she quickly responded, "I can handle it, Sango. Go and take the rest of the day off. I will be fine."

Sango shot her a wary glance before turning and walking down the hall to her own room, Kagome suspected. Once out of sight, Kagome let out a long breath, letting her shoulders slump down. This cloak weighed a tone. She should have taken it off long ago! Doing so now, she held it in her hands, folding it over her arm.

This time she knew to knock, using her knuckles to rap lightly on the wood. A voice, sounding almost identical to her mother's called out. "Come in."

Taking in another breath of air, she straightened her shoulders, raised her head, and reminded herself of her position. I am Kikyo Edogawa, Daughter to the Queen of the Southern Lands, whom I am about to speak with. Her legs shaking, and her hands trembling, Kagome turned the knob and entered the torch lit room.

The room was like nothing she'd ever seen. Huge paintings of past family members adorned the walls, each framed in gold metal. A fireplace roared on the back wall. Next to the fire were two chairs, both high backed and cushioned. One was occupied.

Kagome walked over to the seats and, as she sat, looked at her stepmother.

The woman had short, straight black hair. Her eyes were a steely blue; her face was the same pale color as Kikyo's. The woman looked identical to Kikyo in so many ways, but the only differences were their eyes. Both Kagome's and Kikyo's were brown, from their father. Overall, the woman was stunning, and her appearance was very intimidating.

The woman did not smile at her, but gave her a curt nod. Thinking quickly, Kagome wiped the smile from her face and returned the gesture. It didn't seem like she would be getting any hugs or kisses from the Queen.

The Queen turned her gaze to the flickering flames and never looked away.

"You've had a good ride, I presume?" The Queen asked.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes, it was nice."

Queen Edogawa hummed her approval and continued to stare into the fire. Kagome grew uneasy. Was she supposed to say something? The Queen looked slightly upset. What could it be? Had it been something she did? Relinquishing the urge to pull her hair behind her ears, she held her hands in her lap firmly.

The minutes ticked away, neither of them speaking. The Queen turned and looked at Kagome, her expression blank.

"Kikyo, I have news that you need to hear." She said, her voice grave.

Kagome leaned closer to hear; for her stepmother was whispering so softly she could barely understand the words.

"A guest will be coming to the palace tonight, a Prince. He will be staying for an entire month. He is from the Western Lands, Prince Inuyasha, I believe." Kikyo's mother explained, sounding matter-of-fact.

Kagome tried hard to think of who this could be. She'd heard of the Western Land and their lord, Inutaisho. He had two sons, one a full dog demon, the other, only half. She tried to remember which was which, but could not. Instead, she returned her thoughts to the present, awaiting the rest of her mother's speech.

The Queen continued on. "At the end of the month, he will be getting married. It will seal a treaty with the Western Lands and the Southern, combining the two lands as one."

Kagome felt her blood run cold. Her heart turned to ice. She had not said it, but she could feel it. She watched as the Queen sighed and said something. Her lips moved, and she knew what they said.

"Kikyo, you will be the bride."

Kagome's mind exploded. No! It screamed. No! No! No! I cannot marry a prince! Without thinking, she stood up swiftly, her chair wobbling in her wake. Her hands limp at her side; she stared unseeing at the wall. How could this be? In an instant, she knew. Kikyo had known all along of her betrothal to Inuyasha. She ran away to Naraku, true, but she also ran away from the prince. Now Kagome was supposed to take her place…

"Kikyo, you will marry him." She heard her stepmother say.

Before the Queen said another word, Kagome was at the door, then down the hall, running as fast as she could go. Her legs hit her dress, slowing her down. She went to turn a corner and saw the doors leading to garden. She ran towards them, tripping once. Kagome threw open the door and charged into the bright sun. It blinded her for a moment, and then she saw the flowers and the bench come into focus. Seeing the bench, she stumbled to it, flinging herself upon it, her tears spilling over onto the cold stone.

All she could think of was Kikyo and her happiness, and she with her mystery husband. She understood why Kikyo had run away. She just wished she could do the same. She pictured a stuck-up, boring man, looking at her blandly, as the Queen did. How could she do it? Marry a man she didn't know, didn't love…

Footsteps made her start. Wiping her eyes swiftly, she turned and saw Sango standing there. The woman took three steps and she was there, holding her and patting her on the back. Kagome hugged her, thankful for the shoulder at which she sobbed.

Sango drew her away and looked at her sadly. "What troubles you, Highness?"

Kagome looked down at her lap, tear stains and dirt smudges decorated her dress. "I'm to marry a man I don't love." She said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"How do you know?" was the response from Sango.

Kagome jerked her head up, the sadness replaced by anger. "I know because I've never met him! I can't love a man I've never met!" She exclaimed.

Sango nodded knowingly. "Still," She said, smiling reassuringly, "Why not give him a chance? You will have to marry him no matter what. Why not try to get to know him? You might get along…you don't know."

Kagome blinked, her tears melting away. Wow, Sango was right.The queenhad said he would be staying for a whole month. That would be time to talk to him, figure out who he is. She still didn't want to be married, but the idea of making a friend instead of getting a husband was much more bearable.

Kagome smiled weakly. "You're right, Sango."

Sango smiled, reaching into a hidden pocket to pull out a handkerchief. She reached out and wiped Kagome's cheeks, which were smudged with tears and dirt. After cleaning her off, Sango put the cloth away and turned back, looking at Kagome with the same look from before, in the dome room.

"What?" Kagome asked, putting a hand to her face.

"You look different, Princess." Sango said, her voice almost accusing.

Kagome panicked. Oh no! Could she tell? "Uh…I don't know what you mean. I'm still the same old Kag-I mean Kikyo- as before." The slip made her flush. Stupid, stupid stupid! She chastised in her mind.

Sango looked on for some time, neither of them speaking. "Your not acting like yourself, Highness." She stood up and brushed her hands on her knees. She began to walk back to the doors. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, but it was too soon.

Without turning, Sango called, "I will find out what it is."

Kagome groaned. Great! My first day here and someone already suspects my disguise.

"Princess?" An inquiring voice called, sounding male.

Kagome stood up from the ground, wiping off her dress and smoothing down her hair. She looked to the entrance to the garden, where Sango had just left, and saw a man with short black hair in dark purple robes. He had a large lump on his head, which he rubbed, a small smile on his face. Kagome looked at him in mild amusement. He was a monk from the style of his robes. Was he the same monk that Sango had muttered about in the hall?

"Are you all right, Princess?" He asked, stepping towards her.

She smiled, trying to put away the nagging feelings of regret from her previous conversation. "I'm fine, monk. It seems that you are not."

At first, the monk looked confused. Kagome inclined her head to the large bump on his forehead. Recognition set in and he smiled innocently. "Sango could not help but come at me when I came down the hall." He said, an obvious lie.

Kagome raised a brow. Sango did not seem the like the type to the throw herself at a man. She guessed that this man was not so innocent, and the lump was there courtesy of Sango's fist. All Kagome said was, "Ah."

He gave a low chucked. "Yes, it's a curse."

"Hmm…Well, Miroku, I hope that I don't suddenly run at you. I wouldn't want you sporting another head wound." Kagome said, marveling at her wit and tone of voice. She sounded just like Kikyo when she said that! Stepping past him, she smirked at his expression, one of bafflement.

Once she was past hearing distance of the poor monk, she laughed out loud.


	4. Enter Prince Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Meeting People, Part Two

Thoughts of husbands and lechers and knowing servants left her mind, as she smelled something truly delicious. She sniffed and found that it came from the cracks of an old door just down the hall. Kagome walked to it and opened the door. Behind the door was a long winding stair. She could see lights flickering off the wall at the bottom. The smell was stronger now, and Kagome couldn't help but walk down to inspect the enticing scent. It hung around her, making her mouth water. Clinking sounds and sizzling hisses reached her ears now, sounding very much like her kitchen used to at home when she cooked. So I'n going into the palace kitchen, she thought.

Once at the bottom, she saw a person standing over a huge steaming pot of boiling liquid. Kagome took two more steps into the hot room. She now saw it was a man, an old man. He had big wide eyes, his short grey hair, which only grew know in the back of his head, was tied back in a ponytail.

He hummed to himself as he stirred, not once glancing up or noticing Kagome. She walked up to the man until she stood directly across from him, the pot separating them both.

"That looks good." Kagome said.

The old man jumped back like he'd been struck by lightening, his huge eyes only getting wider. "Whoa!" He shouted automatically, his breathing quick and panted. Kagome felt a giggle rise up in her throat, so instead of squelching it, she let it out. The old man heard her outburst and registered that she was the one who had spoken.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Princess?" He inquired, wiping the sweat from his brow.

She said nothing and leaned over the pot, partly ignoring his question. She hated the whole, "Princess" this and "Highness" that. It was bugging her. She did have a name, even if it was fake for the time.

"You may call me Kikyo from now on." She said to him, breathing in another whiff of what she now knew was vegetable soup.

"As you wish, High-I mean Kikyo."

Kagome looked up at him, her lips getting moist from the good smells. "Can I have a try?" She asked anxiously. It smelled so good!

He scratched his head. "I guess so." Scooping out a portion into a wooden bowl, the old man handed it to her. He watched as Kagome gulped it down in record time, never pausing for a breath. After it was gone, she wiped her lips and said loudly, "Delicious!"

"Thank you, Kikyo." He said. "You are Kikyo right?" After he said this, he seemed to berate himself, preparing for some unknown attack.

Kagome frowned slightly. "I'm the Princess." This wasn't a lie, because technically, if Kikyo were her sister, she would be a princess as well. But she was not Kikyo. Suddenly, she didn't want to lie anymore.

He nodded hurriedly. "Of course, of course. I was only joking." He gave a small chuckle for affect, to back up his claim.

She shrugged off his excuse. "Can I help?" She asked, rolling up her sleeves as she spoke.

He looked at her like she'd grown wings. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh yes! I love cooking!" She said happily, reaching for a discarded apron, tying it around her waist It was just what she needed, some cooking to take her mind off...things. "What else needs to be cooked?" She asked, looking around.

"Uh…we still need to make dessert." He said cautiously.

"Great! I can bake up a ginger cake." She said, knowing a great recipe from her mother on how to make ginger cake. Thinking of her mother and home, she grew homesick, but pushed her feelings away.

She reached for a huge bowl and spoon, and then began to rummage through the cabinets. "Where do you keep the spices…?" Once again, she didn't know someone's name.

"Totousai, Miss. There over in that cabinet." He pointed to a long tall one on the far wall.

"Oh, thanks." She said, walking swiftly to it.

Totousai scratched his head once again. The Princess was acting so happy, so normal. It was very odd. She'd never come down to the kitchens before. Why was she coming now? He couldn't help but smile though when she stumbled unto the pepper, upon which she loudly sneezed.

"Stupid pepper…" He heard her mumble.

Chuckling lightly, Totousai resumed his stirring while Kagome forwent the task of making a cake. They spent the time in content silence, Kagome occasionally humming or singing, while Totousai simply enjoyed the company.

Kagome thought of her life up to now. Here she was, baking a cake for a dinner that would be eaten by a prince she was meant to marry, all because she was masquerading as Princess Kikyo, her sister! If she had been told about this a day ago, she would have laughed. Her life certainly had taken a turn.

Looking at the old man next to her, and thinking of Sango, Miroku, and little Shippo, she knew she wouldn't trade it for anything. Meeting all these new people was something she would never give up. Her time in the palace might be rough, but she would have fun. No matter what.

O

The sun was just beginning to set as three figures could be seen climbing the ridge, on horseback, to meet the sight of The Southern Land's Palace. Each one was dressed in very fine clothing. The middle person, whom sat the highest on his mount, was very tall with long silver hair and piercing yellow eyes. In fact, this was a trait of all the men present on the hilltop.

Two the left and right of the man sat his sons. The one to his left looked around twenty years old, a serious man with an expression that could freeze the ocean. He was not ugly, but very cold in his manner. On his forehead there was a deep blue crescent moon, a symbol of his right to the throne.

The younger man to his right was slightly shorter and much more expressive. He wore a look of anger and frustration. His ears sat atop his head, each one a triangular dog-ear, the same color as his hair. His clawed hands fisted around his reins. Yes, he was extremely angry.

"We'll be late, I think." The middleman remarked to his sons.

"Keh!" replied the boy to the right.

The other young man said nothing, but gave a short nod in response.

"Inuyasha, stop your foolish behavior." His father reprimanded. "This is only a way to secure the peace between our two lands. As Prince of the Western Lands, you must marry Kikyo to bond the treaty permanently."

Inuyasha turned to look at his emotionless brother and asked, "Why doesn't Sesshomauru marry the stupid girl?"

"Because he must take my place as King. He cannot have a wife from this land if he is to rule ours." Inutaisho explained, his voice strained with aggravation. This had been going on the whole ride there.

Inuyasha's only response was a grumbling mess of words. Sesshomaru turned away from them, uninterested.

"Right then. Let's proceed." Inutaisho said cheerfully, trying to lighten his youngest son's dreary mood.

And so they went, down the hillside.

Inuyasha, of course, would have gladly turned away from the oncoming palace and rode off into the woods. The whole situation was extremely aggravating. He did not want to marry some stuck up princess! He'd been to the balls and parties that his mother and father had. Every girl there was annoying and boring, always saying things that didn't matter, like talking about the weather. And now, he was supposed to marry one of them? He would rather let his brother Sesshomauru beat him in asword fight.

His father had been somewhat happy to tell him the news, which made it slightly hard to get angry with him. He knew that the marriage would make peace between the two lands, and in doing so they would become more prosperous with their trade and economy, but it still didn't make him want to marry some girl in a month's time.

The palace gates came into view, and upon recognizing Inutaisho, the guards opened the large metal doors and let them pass. Inuyasha felt his claws digging into his palm and realized that he had fisted his hands the whole way down. He relaxed his fingers, trying hard to remain calm. He looked at his father and brother, seeing how collected and reserved they were. Well of course they would be! They weren't meeting their future bride in a few hours!

The stables were just to the left of the palace, which is where they rode. As soon as they reached the open end, a small little fox demon came scampering out from behind a stall, dirt smeared on his face.

Inutaisho dismounted and held out the reins to the small child. "Make sure he gets plenty of water, boy." He said, giving the horse a pat.

The little boy nodded hurriedly. "Of course, Your Highness." He spoke humbly, his small voice sounding almost frightened.

Sesshomauru handed over his horse without a word, turning to follow his father. Inuyasha hopped off his horse, a golden mare with a white mane and tail, and looked at the small boy as he moved forward to take the reins. Inuyasha got an idea.

As the boy came over, Inuyasha held up a hand to stop him and instead knelt down eye level to the kit. He looked at him with some fear, but held his ground.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked timidly.

Inuyasha smirked at how cowardly he was. "Listen, you know everyone here, right?" He asked.

The boy nodded slowly.

"Then you know the princess, right?" asked Inuyasha. He watched as again, the boy nodded, quicker this time. "Well, tell me about her." Inuyasha stated shortly, folding his arms.

The little boy didn't act scared any more. In fact, he seemed relaxed around Inuyasha now. He put a finger to his chin in thought, trying to piece the right words together. He thought back to earlier that day when the princess had smiled at him and remarked on how wonderfully he kept the stables. He blushed at the memory. She had been so nice. But that behavior was quite unlike the Princess Kikyo.

"Well, usually, she's very quiet. Uh…she doesn't talk much, and she doesn't really smile that often. In fact, that man with the crescent moon reminds me of her." The boy concluded, thinking of all the times before when Kikyo glared at him icily, just as Sesshomauru had done.

Inuyasha frowned. He wasn't disappointed. He knew that the princess would be a complete bore. But to make matters worse, she was just like Sesshomauru! How could he marry someone who acted the same as his heartless, uncaring brother?

"Man! She sounds like a nightmare!" Inuyasha spoke aloud.

The boy nodded gravelly. "She can be quite mean at times." His face changed then, brightened a little. "But today, she was so nice to me! She smiled and complemented me. She even asked my name!" He said, happily remembering how she had waved to him as she left.

Inuyasha looked at him skeptically. "It sounds like your talking about two different people." He leaned in until his nose was inches from the small boys. "How do I know your not lying?"

The small fox child backed away, waving his hands in front of his face. "I'm not lying! I would never lie! I promise!" He kept on backing up until he tripped in a knick in the dirt, falling on his back. "Ah!" He yelled.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the kid. He stood up and towered over the little boy. "Look, I believe you, all right."

The little boy gave a sigh of relief and sat up. "Thank you, your Highness."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed at the name. "Don't call me that! Inuyasha's my name, got it!"

The kitsune nodded. "My name's Shippo!"

"Keh! Whatever…" Inuyasha said, turning away. "Look, thanks for the info. I'm out of here." And so saying, Inuyasha bent down and in seconds was half way across the ground, his demon speed making him look like a blur.

Shippo waved after him, calling out, "Bye Inuyasha!" Wow! Shippo thought. Inuyasha sure can run! Gazing after the silver blur for a moment before returning to his work, Shippo couldn't stop wishing he could run like Inuyasha.


	5. Making an Entrance

Chapter 5: Making an Entrance

Kagome stood back to admire her creation. There on the table was her mother's famous Ginger Cake. It was a simple round shape, brown with a hint of orange to it. As a final touch, Kagome whipped up some creamy topping and decorated the top. Now, it sat in the dinning hall where she and her future husband would be dining.

Totousai came out from the back room where he was getting silverware and plates for the dinner. He went around the long table and sat a plate at each spot. There were five chairs set out: Three for the King and his two sons, and two for her and the Queen. Kagome sighed. This might be the longest dinner she'd ever had.

After setting out each fork and spoon, Totousai noticed Kagome's cake.

"Kikyo, that looks rather good! I didn't know you could cook so well." He remarked, wiping his hands on his apron.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. I tried to make it look good."

The old man winked. "Looking good doesn't mean tasting good." Since Kagome's arrival into the kitchen, Totousai and she had grown less formal with each other. He reminded her of Keade. They were both kind and funny people.

"It tastes good too!" Kagome replied indignantly.

He chuckled. "I'm sure it does."

Presently, there was a knock at the doors. Totousai went over and opened them; where on the other side was Sango, looking very out of breath and slightly sweaty.

"Totousai, have you seen the princess?" She asked quickly, huffing a little between words.

"Sango, yes she's here with me." He said, gesturing behind him to Kagome, who waved sheepishly, smiling.

Sango looked angry at this point. Without a word, she walked in and grabbed Kagome's hand, leading her out of the room and down the hall. They practically ran the entire way. Kagome tripped over her dress Sango walked so swiftly. They passed theentrance to the palaceand turned to go up a huge staircase with wide banisters on either side.

Turning to the left at the top of the stairs, Sango stopped at a wooden door marked "Bathing Room". Steam came from between the cracks.

"Princess, after your bath, Ayame will be in your chambers to assist you with dressing and preparing." So saying, Sango bowed and stalked off down the stairs. She sighed heavily, and Kagome heard her remark. "She's never been like this before…"

Kagome gulped, and wasting no time, entered into the bathing room and began to wash swiftly in one of the many bathtubs. There were so many soaps; she did not know which one to use. She decided on a white bar that didn't have much of a scent and scrubbed her body as hard as she could. Dirt had managed to get on her feet and legs, probably from her ride, so she rinsed this off as well. After she felt clean, she got out and dried off with the towel set out for her.

Finding a red silk robe hanging from a hook near the door, Kagome put it on and tied it tightly around her waist. It felt like cream running over her skin. She hoped that her dress would be this comfortable.

She stepped out of the room and felt the chill run over her. She didn't realize how warm the room was until she stepped out of it. Shivering, she tried to remember where Kikyo had said her room was.

She recalled Kikyo's voice. "Go down the stairs and turn right down the hallway. My room is at the very end, with the golden door knobs."

Smiling at her good memory, Kagome followed the instructions from Kikyo and did as she had said. She went down the stairs, her bare feet slippery on the floor. Reaching the bottom, she slipped and fell, landing right on her butt.

"Ow…" Kagome winced, reaching behind her to rub her throbbing rear end. "What is this floor made of?" She asked to no one in particular. Grumbling, she set off down the hall, knowing there would be a bruise on her left cheek tomorrow.

Kagome reached the end of the hall and sure enough, the door with the golden knobs was there. Stepping inside, she looked around for this Ayame that Sango had mentioned.

A woman sat in a pink cushioned chair. She had two long braids of red hair falling down her back. Her green eyes were darting anxiously from side to side, her hands ringing in her lap. Kagome cleared her throat, ready to say something.

The noise startled Ayame from her spot. She looked to Kagome, and then bowed swiftly, almost falling over in the process.

"Kikyo, Highness, are you ready to get dressed?" She asked, stepping forward.

Kagome smiled. "Well, I don't think I should wear this to dinner."

Ayame looked surprised by Kagome's joking manner, and she smiled. "No, no, of course not." She took Kagome's arm and directed her to the closet. Opening it, Kagome gasped.

There were probably twenty dresses, each one so extravagant and ornate. Each one was a different color. From the deepest blues to the brightest yellows, it was a rainbow to look at. Kagome scanned them all, her eyes wide. They were beautiful!

Ayame walked over and picked out a deep blue one with flowers around the hem and waist. It was very pretty, and Kagome could almost picture Kikyo wearing the same thing.

"This one is your favorite, Princess. Shall you wear this one?" Ayame asked politely.

Kagome made a humming sound of consideration. She was about to say yes when something caught her eye. It was a flash of red, just like her robe. She reached out and touched the material. The fabric was almost the same, but lighter. She took it out and held it at arms length in front of her. Red ribbon criss-crossed down the front, ending just at the waist, were the ribbon tied off in a bow, the long ends flowing down to the end of the dress. The ribbon and dress were the same color. The sleeves were short ruffled bunches around the shoulders, tiny bows on each one.

"Do you like that one, Princess Kikyo? You've never worn it before…" Ayame asked, commenting thoughtfully.

Kagome struck down the urge to hug it. "I love it!" She said loudly, turning to Ayame. "Can I wear this one?"

Ayame smiled at the Princess' obvious good mood. "Of course, Princess."

Kagome slipped it on, marveling at how it fit her so well. She twirled around in it, watching as it rose up around her like a flower, her wet hair slapping against her cheek. This reminded her that her hair was still wet...and a mess. Ayame noticed as well.

"Here Princess, let me help you with your hair." Ayame said, gesturing to the cushioned chair she had recently been sitting in.

Kagome took a seat, gently though, as the pain was still there. Ayame's fingers ran through her hair, pulling it this way and that. "My Princess, your hair looks so shiny today!" She remarked as she worked.

"I guess it's the water!" Kagome replied, laughing at her own joke.

"Hmm…indeed…" Ayame commented. She had a look of skepticism on her face. Why was the princess being so…cheery? It wasn't like her at all.

Once Ayame's hands left her head, Kagome stood up and turned to smile at thesaid woman. "Thanks for fixing my hair." She said.

Ayame shook her head. "No need to thank me, Highness. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Kagome smiled her thanks to the compliment. Her voice suddenly failed her. This was it. She was about to go have dinner with the King and Princes of the Western Lands. Dining with royalty didn't sound very appealing to her at the moment.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Sango called, suddenly appearing in the room. She still looked flustered, but from a different reason. Her cheeks were red, and she acted almost…embarrassed. Kagome smiled ruefully. She knew why. A certain monk appeared in her head.

Sango pulled on her shift absently. "I'm ready Sango." Kagome said, trying not to laugh at Sango's girlish attitude. Sango nodded swiftly, taking Kagome's arm in hers.

They walked slowly this time, Sango looking left and right down the hall, as though checking for some one. Seeing no one in the halls, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you happen to meet with the monk Miroku, Sango?" Kagome asked, trying to sound off hand.

A fresh new wave of color appeared on her face. "No, Princess! No, not at all!"

Kagome smiled. That meant she had. It was so obvious that Sango liked him. He was handsome and he seemed kind enough. It was his lecherous qualities that probably put him on Sango's bad side.

"Of course. I am mistaken." Kagome replied, sarcasm lacing her words.

Nothing more was said the rest on the way there, Sango no doubt wrapped up in her thoughts of Miroku, while Kagome's stomach felt like a huge rock had fallen into it. With each step, she grew more nervous. They were all awaiting her arrival. Her body screamed, "Run away!" Her mind chanted, "You can do this, you can do this…"

Kagome smiled to herself. I can do this! She'd done it so far without any mistakes, save for the one with Sango. She knew she could make it through a simple dinner. She would not mess this up!

O

The room was silent. A table sat in the middle of the long dining hall. Elegant portraits adorned the walls, and a great crystal chandelier hung overhead, casting a glow in the room. The glow could only reach so far though. The people residing in the chairs were far from glowing.

The Queen sat at the north end of the table. She was dressed in an elegant black dress, flowing over her shoulder and pinned with a silver broach. Her short hair was pushed behind her ears, enhancing her high cheekbones. On her head she wore the crown, a token she would soon pass to Kikyo.

At the other end of the table sat Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

The Queen wore an expression of forced politeness, and behind her mask she was beginning to wonder how much longer her daughter would be. Inutaisho looked slightly bored, but a small smirk graced his features. Sesshomaru wore no emotion on his face, but he had his arms folded, a sure sign of indifference. And Inuyasha just looked plain angry.

No one spoke for some time. They'd already greeted one another, at least to an extent. The Queen had said her "Good evenings" and "How do you dos". Inutaisho had replied with, "Good evening as well. Fine, thank you." And soon after getting seated at the table, they sat staring at each other. For the past five minutes no one said a word.

A light knock issued from the door, and a moment later Sango stepped into the room.

She bowed low before speaking. "Your Highness, Princess Kikyo is ready."

The Queen sent her a curt nod. "Good. Send her in."

Sango turned and went to the door. The Queen stood up, as did Inutaisho and his sons. Sango and another servant opened the double wooden doors. Slowly, the entrance was clear, and Kagome stepped into the room.

She looked simply radiant. Her dress shimmered in the light as she stepped forward. She smiled to her mother, inside cringing as she received only a brief twitch of a smile. Kagome turned to look at the King of the Western Lands. He looked very handsome and nice in a way, even though he winked at her in a joking manner. The younger one, Sesshomaru,looked at her as if she weren't there, sending a chill down her spine.

Lastly, she looked to Prince Inuyasha, the one she would soon be marrying.

In an instant her breath was gone from her in a whoosh and her brain froze up like an icicle. There in front of her was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She took in his smooth, silver hair, marveling at its color. His skin was flawless. She looked at his eyes, both a burning fire of amber. Each orb was trained on her, a look similar to hers on his face. She felt herself beginning to blush, but before she had a chance to be embarrassed about it, her shoe got stuck under the edge of the carpet, and with an ungraceful heave, she fell flat on her face.

AN: Aw, poor Kagome. I wonder how she'll recover from such a slip up. And what will Inuyasha think of the klutzy princess...?


	6. Introductions and Confrontations

Chapter 6: Introductions

Nooooo! This one word was all Kagome thought as she felt her face hit the carpet with a low thud. She had no time to think about it, but as soon as she made impact, immediately she got up, almost causing herself to faint from moving to stand so quickly.

She swayed a moment, and shook her head to clear it off the weird dizziness. Once she could see clearly though, she quickly wished that she couldn't.

The Queen looked absolutely shocked beyond words. Her mother's lips opened and closed, but no sound came out. Inutaisho looked at her with slight sympathy while Sesshomaru looked at her as if she just said something extremely dull.

And Inuyasha, he was looking at her with the widest smirk she'd ever seen.

She felt like going back down to the floor. At least then she could get away from their gazes. They were all just staring at her! She'd never felt so clumsy in her life! She could feel the beginnings of tears welling up in her eyes, and she felt the impulse to turn and run. How could she face them after falling like that?

"Kikyo, dear? Are you all right?" her mother had finally found her voice, but her eye twitched as she spoke. It didn't seem that she cared too much if she was hurt, but rather if she was all right in her mind. Well this isn't something Kikyo would have done, Kagome thought dejectedly. She nodded in response to her mother's question.

"Princess, that was quite a fall you just took. Are you certain?" Inutaisho spoke, his voice sounding neither cruel nor joking. He sounded genuinely concerned, but that may have been to look good in front of the queen. Either way, Kagome was grateful, and her tears seemed to disappear.

"Yeah…I didn't really plan to do that." Kagome smiled, trying to make light of what just happened.

"Keh! I would hope so!" a voice commented.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha; surprised he had spoken to her. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. She looked at him in shock. Had a prince really just spoken to a princess in such a way? Weren't they supposed to be all manners and chivalry? He smirked at her, revealing a sharp canine tooth. She felt her temper flare at his comment.

Inutaisho had sent his son a reprimanding look.Inuyasha frowned, a slight growl coming from his throat.

Kagome watched Inuyasha broad in silence for a moment before taking her seat next to her mother. The queen looked at her with slight annoyance, and when she was close enough, she whispered, "Kikyo? Where is your head tonight?"

Kagome looked at her apologetically, and replied, "I'm sorry."

Her mother sighed. "I just hope you don't do anything like that again tonight. We're trying to impress them so the marriage will be a solid one. Don't ruin this." She said this in a loud whisper, leaning back quickly to smile to the king and his sons.

"So?" She began, gesturing to Inutaisho, "How was your journey? I hope the weather was fair."

Inutaisho answered with the same false cheer. "We traveled smoothly. The weather was favorable the entire trip."

"Splendid." The queen replied.

Kagome sighed. They were making small talk. Could she really talk about nothing for the entire dinner? She tried hard not to sigh. She looked down at the embroidery in the tablecloth. It was a design of swirling gold loops. Soon, she was lost in her own thoughts. If she looked close enough she could see different shapes in the design. She almost saw Totosai's big, round eyes. What was that shape over there? Could it be-

"Kikyo?"

Kagome jerked her head up, realizing that someone had just asked her a question. It was mother. She looked at Kagome expectantly, awaiting the answer. Kagome smiled sheepishly, and asked,

"What did you say again?"

Queen Edogawa frowned, but asked once more, "Do you wish to tell our guests about yourself? I'm sure Inuyasha would love to learn more about you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He sent her a glare, clearly saying, "I don't think so."

Kagome gulped. "Well…I like horseback riding." She watched Inuyasha roll his eyes. "And I like to read occasionally." He looked away, folding his arms once more. She felt herself get angry and depressed all at once. Sango had said to make the best of things, to try and be friends with him. How could she possibly make friends with him? He seemed so…so…uninterested.

Oh, come on! She told herself. You can't just judge him from the way he's acting now. Think about it! He probably doesn't want to get married any more than you do. Would you be interested in someone that you had to marry against your will?

That is true, Kagome thought.

"So you like the outdoors, I take it?" Inutaisho asked, filling in the empty silence coming from his youngest son.

Kagome nodded, glad again for not having to tell a lie. "I do. It's just something about the forest. Whenever I'm there, with the trees all around me, and the sun beating down, it's the best feeling." She'd told the truth, and because she had, she smiled happily.

Inuyasha was looking at her now, an odd look on his face. He seemed to be sizing her up. She looked over at him timidly. What did he think of her? Did she sound completely boring? Kagome quickly looked away, unable to bear his gaze any longer. Turning to her mother, she asked calmly,

"Is the dinner ready yet?"

"It should be here any moment." The Queen replied evenly.

Inutaisho smiled heartily. "I'm looking forward to this meal. Our journey was fair weathered, but a nicely cooked meal from your castle will be a treat."

The Queen smiled as well, each one of them a false grin on their faces. "I do hope you enjoy it." She replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. How could they stand to talk to each other that way? It made her sick. They were only doing it to show one another which of them were the most polite and hospitable. So far, it looked like a tie.

"I hope this dinner's filling. I've eaten nothing but meat for ten days." Inuyasha commented dryly. His tiny dog-ears atop his head twitched when he spoke, and Kagome only just then noticed how adorable they looked. Before she could take it back, the words were out of her mouth.

"Your ears! They're so cute!"

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Inuyasha, as well as everyone else, turned to look at her. Inuyasha's golden orbs stared into her own wide chocolate ones. For some reason, she saw a humor in his eyes that she hadn't before. She thought maybe he would laugh...or something, but he didn't. Instead, he looked away from her, grumbling something along the lines of, "Stupid girl…"

The door flew open then, causing Kagome to almost fall out of her seat in surprise. She watched the huge platter of food as two cooking servants brought it in. She thought one of them may have been Kohaku, but they left just as quickly as they entered, so she didn't get a good look at either of them. Totosai had come in as well, and stood at the entrance.

With a flourishing bow, he announced, "Dinner is served."

O

The dinner was spent in almost total silence. No one really spoke, though every once and a while Inutaisho would make a comment such as, "This is quite delicious" during which the queen would return a cordial, "Why, thank you." Kagome tried hard not to look at anyone, but instead focused on her table manners. Kikyo had tried to teach her that as well, but she had so much trouble eating her soup without sipping it!

Occasionally, when she felt brave enough, she would look up from her meal. Every time she did, she would look to find that Inuyasha was staring at her. He seemed to ponder something about her, which made her blush and quickly return her eyes to her soup and bread. Once again, she wondered: What could he be thinking? His expressions were so hard to read!

She puzzled over his stare throughout the meal. When everything was cleared away, they sat in silence a moment more, before the queen stood up, and with another false smile said,

"Well, I certainly enjoyed our meal together. I know you must all be very tired from your journey. Your things have been brought in and are placed in the guest rooms in the north hallway. I'm sure you'll find them quite comfortable."

Inutaisho stood as well, replying, "Thank you, Queen Edogawa. Your hospitality is most gracious."

"Your welcome. If you'll come with me I can lead you to your rooms." She moved to the doorway, Inutaisho and his sons following close behind her. Kagome stood up, wondering what she should do. Maybe go back to her room as well? It seemed logical, and she went to a separate set of doors at the other end of the room. She had her hand on the handle, ready to turn it, when her mother's voice floated over to her.

"Oh, Kikyo dear. Why don't you escort Prince Inuyasha to his rooms? His is the one on the far right."

Kagome turned around, her mouth open to protest, but instead of seeing her mother, she saw only Inuyasha. She stood there a moment, open mouthed, before she quickly snapped her jaw shut. He stood there across the room, his arms folded yet again. That must be a habit of his, she thought.

She stepped forward, racking her brain for something to say. "Um..."

He quickly interrupted her. "You're not much of a princess, ya know that? I at least thought you would be pretty..."

Kagome was dumbfounded. What did he say? Something inside of her snapped. She couldn't take it any longer! The whole night he'd done nothing but stare at her, and when he did say something, it was always rude! Despite Sango's advice to try and be friends, she exclaimed,

"Well you don't seem like much of a prince!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look shocked. Kagome smirked triumphantly. He's probably never been told off by a girl before, she thought with a laugh.

Slowly, a wide smirk spread across his features. This wasn't the reaction Kagome had been hoping for. She'd hoped he would get angry with her and storm out, but now he looked almost pleased that she had talked back to him.

"Just lead me to my room. I don't got all night." He barked, walking toward her. He came up to her, just an arms length away.

She felt her breath leave her once again. He was just so handsome! She felt her knees growing weak under her dress. How could she be so infuriated with him at one moment and so attracted to him at another? What was going on with her! She realized she was staring too late, for he told her,

"Quit gawking, and get a move on." His tone of voice quickly shook off any good emotions she'd felt toward him a second before. With an un-lady like snort, she walked ahead of him, wishing she could punch him.

"Follow me," she called over her shoulder. A faint "Keh!" issued from behind her, letting her now that he had heard. Soon they were walking down the torch lit hallways, Kagome ever aware of Inuyasha's footsteps behind her.

AN: Well...what a great first start, huh! Kagome seems pretty angry with Inuyasha...how will things go on the way to his room? Look for the next chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading! &Niiroke&


End file.
